


Shall I have this dance?

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: The ball that welcomed the spring was close, and Deuce had a problem. Well, make it into two.1. He didn't know to dance, because what Vil taught them for the VDC wasn't fitting of a ball.2. He didn't have anyone to go with.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Shall I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A little day but I bring you this one-shot for day 4 of this rarepair week. It was the first time I ever write Malleus so apologies in advance if I made him too ooc. ;; 
> 
> Prompt: Dancing
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

The ball that welcomed the spring was close, and Deuce had a problem. Well, make it into two.

  1. He didn't know to dance, because what Vil taught them for the VDC wasn't fitting of a ball.



  1. He didn't have anyone to go with.



Time kept running and he still didn't know what to do. Stress and panic only seemed to grow. That was ― until Cater approached him. "Diamond-senpai...?"

"You don't look so good, Deuce-chan. What's the matter?"

"I'm... worried for the upcoming ball. I don't know to dance and ... I don't even have someone to go with."

"Hm... Why don't you ask Malleus?"

"Huh?! Draconia-senpai?! I could never?! Besides, I'm sure he already has someone to go with. And there's no way I could approach him to ask him to be my partner for that night."

He... admired Malleus _a lot_. A powerful magician like him couldn't not be cool! But it wasn't only that... He seemed... fun? And he still couldn't forget the way his intense, green eyes glanced at him when Deuce fixed his Gao-Gao Dragon-kun. It was adorable how excited he got over a game Deuce had played when he was a kid. And his smile? He only saw it for a brief moment, but it was breathtaking.

Well, more like _Malleus was breathtaking_.

And yes. He couldn't stop thinking about him ever since he fixed his device. And maybe he liked him. _Maybe._

"Here! I brought Malleus! Deuce-chan had something he wanted to tell you. Bye-bye ~"

When had Cater disappeared? When had he brought Malleus? Had he been _so_ distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't notice Cater leaving? Now he was cornered, and so nervous his whole body, specially his hands, were shaking. He could make up an excuse, but he knew he wouldn't have any chance like this. It was now or never. A shaky exhale left his lips, as he gained courage to look up, meet those green eyes he loved so much, and speak up.

"S-Sorry that Diamond-senpai m-made you come. I-I wanted to go search for you b-but he did it. I... U-Uhm... wanted to ask you if... M-Maybe you'd want to come with me to the Spring Ball? S-Surely not, uh? F-Forget about it, it was a terrible idea. Sorry for bothering you, D-Draconia-senpai!"

He had messed up so bad. But his only choice now was turning his back to Malleus and ... quickly walk away. He was going to do that, truly. If it wasn't for a hand on his shoulder that stopped him, and twirled him so he was facing Malleus again.

"Our talk isn't over, Spade. I haven't given an answer yet. But my answer is yes, I will come with you to the ball."

Deuce looked at him with wide eyes. Malleus Draconia had accepted to go with him? And he even... looked excited? A wide yet happy smile formed on the first year's lips.

"Thank you! Though I have a bit of a problem..."

"A problem? Perhaps you don't have the appropriate outfit?" Malleus wondered, hand going to his chin in thought. But then he grinned. "That won't be a problem, Spade."

"The outfit! I had forgotten about that! How is that not a problem? Though I meant that I... don'tknowhowtodance."

"I will take care of it. Dancing won't be a problem, either. I'll be the lead. And also, come with me to Diasomnia, I will teach you."

"I wouldn't want to trouble more than this, Draconia-senpai..."

Malleus ignored what the Heartslabyul student said, grabbing his hand to lead him to his dorm, and Deuce couldn't even refuse. In fact, he was glancing at their hands and blushing. Eventually, they reached Diasomnia, a dorm Deuce had never visited before. But it was very interesting, even if it was quite dark.

The fae led him to a ballroom they had at the dorm. Once there, he brought Deuce close to his body. A hand rested on Deuce's waist while the other was holding Deuce's. "Let your other hand rest on my shoulder. It isn't very difficult to learn this kind of dance, I can promise you that."

Deuce nodded and let his hand rest on Malleus' shoulder. "I'm... a bit of a mess at dancing. So sorry if I mess up..."

"Worry not about it. Follow my lead, yes?" Draconia spoke softly, a gentle smile aimed towards Deuce. "Pay attention to the rhythm of the music."

With magic, Draconia let it sound, as he started moving. The fae did notice that Deuce was right when he said he was clumsy at dancing. But he also noticed how he was doing his best, trying not to step on him or was following his advice as good as he could.

It was... cute, really.

But eventually, Malleus stopped.

"Let's take a break, Spade. We can continue tomorrow. There's still a week ahead and you've done well for your first lesson."

"S-Sure. S-Sorry if I did a bit of a mess..."

"Worry not. Though your stuttering is rather adorable. Is it because you fear me? Even if you came to me to ask me to be your partner."

"No!! I don't fear you!" Deuce was quick to reply. He didn't want Malleus to think that. "It's just... I admire you, and.." _And I like you._ But he couldn't say that.

"And?"

"T-That's not important. Though my stuttering isn't cute." Deuce pouted.

"If you say so." But that expression Deuce was making? It was adorable. Malleus even poked his pout with his finger. "Care to join me for some tea before you leave?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Malleus smiled, and led Deuce to another room where the tea would be served. He took a seat on one of the couches. And Deuce did the same, though distancing himself a little, in case Malleus wanted some space.

"I don't bite, Spade."

Deuce hesitated for a moment, before getting closer to the Diasomnia's head. If only he could apologise for being so nervous around him... But he couldn't do anything about it. When the tea was brought to the nearby table, Deuce reached to grab his cup of tea and took a sip from it.

  
"It's so good!"

"Right? We also have some good tea in Diasomnia."

"You could come to one of our tea parties in Heartslabyul! I-I mean, if you want! It would be... fun, if you joined."

"Fufu, you're getting brave, Spade. Already giving me two invitations in a single day. But I'd love to go to one. I just hope not to scare off the rest of the students."

"It won't happen! You're always welcomed. At least... I'd always welcome you."

"This is why I say you're adorable." Malleus mused, before leaning closer to kiss the first year's cheek.

That simple action, a kiss on the cheek, was enough to make Deuce all nervous again, cheeks reddening. He tried to hide it by taking another sip from his tea. Once he finished his tea, he put the cup on the table.

"Oya? Is that a blush, Spade?"

Of course Malleus would notice. What was he supposed to do now? "I-It isn't!"

"Then, are you feeling ill?"

"N-Neither."

For the Great Seven, did Malleus want to end him? Now he could feel Malleus' hand on his forehead, checking for his temperature. This didn't help his blush at all!

With a chuckle, Malleus retreated his hand and stood up, ready to lead Deuce back to the mirror chamber. Before Deuce left to Heartslabyul, the fae stopped his steps. "Spade?"

"Yes, Draconia-senpai?"

"It was fun today. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. You will come again, right?"

"Of course! I might be bugging you until the day of the ball. S-Sorry! I meant... I will be visiting you so you can teach me to dance. I also had fun. Thank you, Draconia-senpai."

After saying that, Deuce left to Heartslabyul, with a smile on his face.

* * * * *

The day of the ball had arrived. The previous days Deuce had been visiting Diasomnia to spend time with Malleus. No, to learn dancing with him. But it was fun to spend time with him! He even got to relax more around him. Except when the fae decided it was a good idea to tease him. He was so weak to his teases. But deep inside, he liked it.

He should be more calm, he knew it. But it was _the day_ and he couldn't help but to feel nervous. Hours before the ball would start, a Diasomnia student came to his room to deliver a suit that was expressively made for him. This was Malleus doing, right? He thanked the Diasomnia student and then returned to his room to try the outfit on.

It was amazing... He looked... really good? And how it _perfectly_ fit him. Malleus was really amazing. How could he thank him for all he did?

But now it was time to focus. He needed to fix his hair, and maybe put some make-up on. Ah, better to ask Cater for help.

When he was done, he headed to the entrance of the building where the ball would take place. Malleus was already there?! Deuce walked a little faster, but he was amazed at how pretty Malleus looked. Even prettier than usual. _Was that even possible? Someone please help his heart._

"D-Draconia-senpai, I hope I didn't make you wait for long. You look really good."

"Spade." Malleus greeted him with a gentle smile, which soon turned into a grin. "You also look quite good yourself. I see the outfit I sent you was the right choice. And it fits you really well. Shall we go inside?" He offered a hand for Deuce to take.

The ball hadn't started and Malleus was already making him blush. But Deuce nodded his head, and timidly took Malleus' hand, before he was led inside. Once inside, the fae let go of his hand, and Deuce approached some of the tables to get a drink for Malleus and him.

"I thought this could be nice before the dance started?"

"How thoughtful of you, Spade. Thank you."

Deuce nodded, and took a sip of his drink. But soon enough, after they finished their drinks, music started playing. And Malleus offered once again his hand. This time to lead Deuce to the dancing area. "Shall we dance, Spade?"

"Yes!"

Deuce eagerly grabbed his hand and, after some steps, his hands moved to where the fae had taught him these past days, and started dancing, following Malleus' lead. He was a bit nervous, but at least he was dancing quite decently? Or at least compared to days ago.

"You're doing so good, Spade."

Malleus whispered to his ear, which made the first year feel so happy. Because Malleus Draconia had just complimented his dancing. A bright, happy smile formed on Deuce's lips, also his eyes had some shine in them, as he looked up at Malleus ― who also seemed to be looking at him rather fondly.

How long had they been dancing? Deuce lost count of it. But it was really fun, with Malleus talking to him from time to time, and twirling him when he least expected it. Eventually, the fae led him to the balcony outside.

"Draconia-senpai, I ... thank you for everything you've done to me. I wish there was a way I could repay you for your kindness. You accepted coming with me, taught me to dance, and even granted me with his suit. I can't put into words how grateful I am."

"You don't need to thank me. If I really didn't want to, I wouldn't have accepted." Malleus spoke softly, leading the first year to a bench where they could sit together. But now with Deuce sitting with him, he grabbed his hands. "At first, it made me very happy to be invited to something, since I was always forgotten. But the more time we spent together, the more I enjoyed. So I also need to thank you, for choosing my company over someone else."

Deuce squeezed his hands gently, his wide smile never leaving his lips. "You won't be forgotten. At least... I'll always consider inviting you. If you don't mind me doing it, of course."

"That'd make me happy, actually."

Malleus leaned his back against the bench, and looked up to gaze at the stars and beautiful night sky they had before them. Though he soon felt something against his shoulder. Blinking, he gazed at Deuce, who ended up leaning against him. How adorable. Actually, he picked him up to sit him on his lap and comfortably wrap his arms around him in a hug.

Deuce seemed surprised at the action, but he leaned against Malleus' chest, absolutely relaxed in his warm embrace. "Draconia-senpai... I like you..." It was a low mutter, but perhaps the fae would hear it.

"Is that so?" Malleus looked at the Heartslabyul student with curious eyes, before leaning closer to Deuce's face to steal a kiss from his lips. "I also like you, Spade."

The first year's cheeks reddened at the stolen kiss, but he ended up nodding and smiling. Not moving an inch from his current position, he eventually fell asleep in Malleus' embrace. This earned a chuckle from Diasomnia's leader, and soon stood up with Deuce in his arms, carrying him princess-style to Diasomnia.

Tonight he would share his dark room with someone else.


End file.
